The Center for Ulcer Research and Education (CURE) has two overall objectives. The first is to find, through research, the causes and the best methods for preventing, diagnosing, and treating peptic ulcer. The second is to disseminate information about peptic ulcer to health professionals and to the public. In support of these objectives, the Center engages in these activities: 1) Conducts interdisciplinary research on peptic ulcer disease both under Center auspices and through collaboration with outside institutions and researchers. 2) Disseminates research findings by means of professional publications and participation in scientific meetings. 3) Sponsors and participates in programs to educate scientists, physicians, other health professionals and the public about the causes, treatment, and prevention of peptic ulcer. Center individual and collaborative research efforts encompass many levels of investigation, including basic cell biology, physiology and pathophysiology of gastrointestinal secretions, mechanisms responsible for damage of the gastric and intestinal mucosa, epidemiology and genetics of ulcer disease and controlled trials of pharmacological agents and new treatment techniques. Educational activities include: sponsorship of and participation in international, national and local scientific conferences, symposia and seminars; a visiting scientist program; training of postdoctoral fellows; a physician continuing education program and public informational efforts.